January 2009 Twilight Fan Fiction Contest
by OstentatiousNature
Summary: No restrictions on subject matter, POV, or when it takes place. Somewhere in the fic MUST include the phrase "because there are some things words cannot express" Deadline January 31st, midnight. More details inside. RESULTS NOW UP!
1. Chapter 1

January 2009 Twilight Fan Fiction Contest:

**SOME THINGS THAT WORDS CANNOT EXPRESS**

Hosted by: _FeelBetterBoy'sGF-JasperLuv-_

**Okay, here are the things you need to know!**

Series: Twilight (obviously)

Fan Fiction Type: One-shot.

No restrictions on subject matter, what book/before or after what book it takes place in or character point of view.

The only rule is that, somewhere in the fic, it must include the phrase:

"_because there are some things that words cannot express" _

Be creative, and have fun ^_^

Length: Must be more then 1000 words, but please, no novel sized one shot entries. I won't have time to read everyone's! If you need it to be a little lengthy to make it the best it can be, feel free, but please be reasonable and considerate.

Rating: Any rating is acceptable. Lemons are accepted but not suggested.

Send Entries To: (I'm spelling it out so it will show up for you guys--email adresses disappear when you try to put them in)

jasper underscore holic at yahoo dot com (and there are no spaces)

Subject Line: Words Cannot Express Contest "Your Story Title Here" By: Your Pen Name

Deadline: Midnight, January 31st

Check back to this story _(I suggest you bookmark the page)_ around the first two weeks of February to see the winners (it will be chapter 2). I will try to get the results up faster this time, lol.

THANK YOU IF YOU DECIDE TO ENTER, AND I HOPE YOU ENJOY WRITING! ^_^ Good Luck, and **HAVE FUN!**


	2. HonorMention:JustALittleThingForEmmett

**Honorable Mention** – _MY HENRY By: Just A Little Thing For Emmett_

**Contest Host Review:**

If there were two things this fic made me do, they would be go "aww" and laugh so hard I fell of my chair. This was really a great fic. The way the humor was mixed in with the angst of Rosalie's past, and the transitions between them were so well done. And Emmett singing…one of the best moments in Fanfiction history, I have to say ^_^ Amazing work!

Congratulations Just A Little Thing For Emmett!

**--------------**

**My Henry**

**Rosalie's Point of View**

"We were all on a hunting trip; Carlisle , Esme, Edward, and I. That was all of the family then." I looked down at Nessie sitting on my lap frowning.

"But where was Mommy at? And Unca Jasper and Jake?" she asked me.

"Well I don't think Bella, I mean you mom, was born yet. I don't even think Jake was born yet. But I don't know about Alice and Jasper." I told her truthfully.

"Oh," she seemed to think for a minute. "Why weren't Mommy and Jake born yet?" She asked. What was I supposed to tell her? I looked over at Edward who was sitting at his piano writing another piece. He shook his head at me making sure I wouldn't tell her the ways of life yet.

"Nessie," I warned "I'm not going to be able to finish my story if you keep asking questions." At that she snapped her mouth shut and looked at me expectantly. I smiled a little bit.

"Okay let's see, we were hunting in Appalachia at the time. There was a nice variety of wild life there. Lots of mountain lions, huge herds of deer and elk, big packs of wolves, and grizzlies galore." I smiled down at her and began playing with her beautiful curls.

"Then…?" Nessie prompted. I smiled and continued.

"I had only been a vampire for a little while. It was 1935 and I was eighteen forever. I was relatively happy at the time. Only a small part of me was still bitter about not longer being human, no longer changing, never getting old, never dieing. Ever." I looked down at Nessie stretched-out on the couch to see if she was listening or if she had fell asleep yet.

"Go on Aunt Rose. What happened next?," She seemed to think a moment before adding "Will I grow up to be big like Mommy or will I stay little like now?" I smiled down at her. "Wait," she said holding her hands in the air "I'm not going to be little-bitty like Aunt Alice am I?" My smile got bigger and Edward chuckled.

"What, do you not want to be like me Nessie?" Alice asked as she skipped down the stairs. She faked looking hurt.

"Oh, no, Aunt Alice! Did I hurt your feelings? I'm so sorry! All I meant was that I didn't want to be as short as you. Please say I didn't hurt your feelings." Nessie yelped. She looked like she was getting ready to burst into tears.

"Oh Ness ! I was kidding. Don't cry." Alice cooed like Nessie was a little baby instead of almost seven-years-old. Alice came over to the couch and hugged her. I looked at her and cleared my throat pointedly.

" Alice , I was telling her a story." I told her hoping that she got the message..

"Oh, sorry Rose. don't let me interrupt. I want to listen too. It doesn't seem like you've made it to the good part yet. Please continue." She motioned for me to keep going.

"Anyways, I was up in the mountains when I caught the sent of a large grizzly. I followed it. I was turned over to the predator side of me. After a few miles the sent went suddenly right. I followed it right until I could tell that there was another scent beginning to mix with it's trail. It was so sweet and delicious. I could tell it was what the bear was going after. It was a human." I paused to be dramatic.

"Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, let me see you pop that body! Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli let me see you pop that body! Chocolate Lolli, cherry lolli, 'nilla lolli, pink lolli, red-hot, red-hot, red-hot, hot make that lolli pop! " Emmett came don the stairs singing loudly.

"Emmett you're interrupting my-!" He cut me off.

"It's _so _catchy! Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, let me see you pop that body! Lolli, Lolli, Lolli, Lolli let me see you pop that body! Chocolate Lolli, cherry lolli, 'nilla lolli, pink lolli, red-hot, red-hot, red-hot, hot make that lolli pop!" He started dancing and Alice covered Renesmee's eyes. He kept singing until he saw the look on my face. I just shot daggers at him with my eyes because there are some things words can not express, and right now, I couldn't find horrible enough words to yell at him that would explain how furious I am. I started to growl.

Emmett froze in place. Half way down to the floor, shirt being pulled up, his butt sticking out. If I weren't so mad I would probably have a hard time not jumping him.

I narrowed my eyes and stood up. Emmett ran out the door and into the woods screaming "Don't kill me! Don't kill me!" the whole time.

I turned back to Nessie and Alice to finish my story about how I find and save the love of my life/existence. Talk about irony!

"So once I knew the bear was after the human I went back to my normal self. I was no longer hunting to eat, I was hunting to save. I could see how much the human had struggled by the amount of blood on the ground. I came through the brush on to a very narrow, little-used trail when I finally saw them. He was laying on the ground about ten feet away, the bear circling around him in a three foot circle. The scent was maddening. I could barely think straight it was so delicious. I don't know how but I went for the bear instead of the weak human." I looked down at Nessie again and her eyes were wide and her hands were gripping the pillow. I smiled at her.

"Do you know what the man's name was Aunt Rose?" She asked me.

"Yes, and you know him too." I told her.

"Yeah, yeah, hurry up and finish the story, Rose." Alice said snapping her fingers. I just glared at her. "What," she said innocently "I want to go shopping with you."

"Okay, well, after I had finished the bear the man was still alive. I knew he would die soon if I didn't do something. I couldn't leave him. He looked to much like little Henry. Dark curly hair, dimples." I smiled "Even when he was gasping in pain he still had dimples. He was beautiful. I swooped him up with ease and fought against the urge to eat him the whole time. His blood smelled so…" I couldn't find words.

"Mouthwatering? Luscious? Scrumptious? Succulent?" Edward offered. Oh, yeah, he's already been through this.

"Yeah. Scrumptious. That works. He smelled so scrumptious. When I picked him up he whispered 'Did I die and go to heaven? Your so beautiful I'll die if I didn't already.' it was flattering even though he was about to lose consciousness. I hadn't heard that in a while. Anyways, I carried him to Carlisle to see if he would be able to save him. Carlisle said that the man would die within a hour. I couldn't stand it, he looked so much like Henry. I couldn't do it myself without killing him so I asked Carlisle to change him for me. Three days later he woke up and I just about fell over backwards. He was everything I needed forever and apparently I was what he needed. I fell in love. Real love this time thought, not because my parents wanted it. And we live happily ever after." I smiled. Maybe not always happy, but still, in love.

"It was Unca Emmett! Wasn't it?! You love Unca Emmett forever! Rosie and Emmett sitting in a tree K-I-S-S-I-N-G." Nessie sang.

"Nessie, where did you learn that song?" Edward asked. Alice 's face changed and it looked like she was concentrating on something.

"Umm…I don't know?" she said, only it came out sounding like a question. She shot a glance at Alice and Edward growled.

"Okay time to go! Rose, we're leaving! Now!" Alice hightailed it out of the house and into the garage.

"Bye Ness . I'll bring you back something." I told her. She grabbed my hand.

"Something French?" She asked pleadingly.

"Something French. Promise." I quickly kissed her on top of the head. I ran out the door after Alice before Edward could stop me for questioning.

~fin~

Don't forget to leave


	3. 3rd Place: Marie Masen

**3****rd**** Place** – _BACK TO BELLA By_: _Marie Masen_

**Contest Host Review:**

I am continually shocked by the consistent brilliancy of Marie's work. Since I read Breaking Dawn, I have been wondering about Jake during this part of the book, and was so glad to receive this entry. Jake's character really comes out, and the description of being a werewolf is extremely well done. The dialogue with Seth, and Jake's internal feelings about the wedding and what's best for Bella really stay so true to his character. Great work!

Congratulations Marie Masen!

**-------**

**Back to Bella**

**By Marie Masen**

**Jacob's point of view**

**After Eclipse, before the wedding in Breaking Dawn**

I focused on the dark blur of the forest, the streaks of green and brown flying by as I ran. The steady beating of my paws against the frozen ground helped numb my brain. _Dum, dum-dum dum. Dum dum-dum dum. _I was running for no reason other than to run. And to escape the pain.

As usual, the same thoughts popped up again, whirling around in my head like debris in a tornado. I felt as though I was playing a stupid game of whack-a-mole. The same thoughts came jumping out unexpectedly, popping up without warning before I could beat them back. _Bella. The look in her eyes as she'd said goodbye: pain, sorrow, regret. Love. _Her words still rang clearly in my head.

_"I used to think of you that way, you know. Like the sun. My personal sun. You balanced out the clouds nicely for me." _ I had sighed, but the lump in my through had refused to budge.

_"The clouds I can handle. But I can't fight with an eclipse."*_ I still remembered that moment with perfect clarity. I'd been on my bed, the right half of my body in a cast after the fight. Bella had been lying next to me, her small, delicate body curled up against mine. She'd touched my cheek then, her cool, soft fingers had felt like silk. Even now, in my wolf form, I could feel the tingling trail her touch had left behind.

That was the last time I'd seen her.

I remembered the wedding invitation, the heat and fury building up as I'd read _his_ note. I had been running for weeks now, ignoring my pack's pleas to return. They'd finally caught on a few days ago. Now, they left me alone as often as possible, ignoring me and staying silent when they phased. All but one of them. Seth had continued pestering me, his optimistic outlook unclouded by my constant brooding. He kept me up to date with the stuff going on in Forks and La Push – especially with the pack, Billy, Charlie, and _Bella_….

I forced my legs to move faster, feeling the burn in my lungs, the bunching of muscle, and nothing else. This was why I was running. This was the reason I had left everything behind, why I hadn't phased back in so long. Because dealing with the pain was easier in this form. Here, there was only the pain of hunger, the discomfort of the cold ground on which I slept. Both were easily handled. Unlike the situation I'd run away from….

My train of thought was, thankfully, interrupted as I felt another presence growing in my head. I concentrated on the forest around me, burying my too-human thoughts and letting my wolf instincts take over.

The presence took full form in my mind, and I proved at it gently, trying to figure out which of my brothers and joined me.

_Hey Jake! How are you! _ I recognized the upbeat, optimistic voice immediately. Seth. Of course. Through his thoughts, I could see the familiar, moss-covered trees of Forks, the terrain that was my home. He was running just north of La Push, patrolling the outer border of the reservation. I kept running, determined not the break my silence. He seemed undisturbed by my lack of response, as usual.

For a few moments, we both ran in silence; he was falling into the steady rhythm of running. I was wondering how long I would have to wait until I could be alone again. Then, out of nowhere, he asked me the one question I was hoping he wouldn't.

_Jacob, when are you coming home? _

My stride faltered. He'd never asked me so bluntly before, and for a moment, I wondered why he did now. _Probably because it's almost time_….But I stopped thinking, forcing myself to pick up the pace, making my legs go faster.

_Oh, come on, Jake! We all miss you here. Its not the same without you, man. _

I kept running, refusing to let my thoughts leak through the barriers I'd put up around my brain. He ignored the bitter silence emanating from my thoughts and continued.

_Quil and Embry miss you, Jake, you've been friends with them since way before. And Paul's been getting worse; you know how much he hates running double shifts. Even _Leah's _gotten grouchier, if that's even possible. Billy misses you, too. You know how hard it's been for him, what with Rachel and Rebecca gone. He's lonely. _

He paused, letting that sink, but I could tell he still wasn't done. There was something else he wanted to say, something more important. He took a deep breath and I mentally prepared myself for what I knew was coming.

_Bella called again today. _

This time, I let my knees buckle, my muzzle falling into the frozen ground, without fighting the reaction.

_She misses you, Jake. She can't be happy without you. And I really miss you, too. I know this is really hard for you, Jacob, but isn't there another way to deal with it? Why can't you come home? _

The waves of pain and fury that engulfed me were too strong and powerful to resist. They flooded my brain, breaking down the barriers that I'd built around my thoughts. I could feel Seth stumble as the waves of pain overflowed into his brain.

_Because, Seth,_ I snarled, and I could sense him cringe away from the pain and bitterness that saturated my voice.

_Because there are some things that words cannot express._

I could feel the hurt and confusion in his thoughts, the sadness and indecision. We ran in silence until finally, his presence began to recede, pulling out of my head as he phased back. Just as his awareness slipped away, I muttered an apology, and I sincerely hoped he heard me. But I was desperate to be alone, and I would do anything – even hurt Seth – to have the empty silence that now filled my head. I hated myself for hurting Seth, for putting out the constant, innocent, happy-go-lucky mood of his thoughts – he got enough of that from Leah. He so much reminded me of a younger version of myself. A happy, carefree, kid, always smiling, always so easy to be around. But that had been before my once-clear eyes had clouded over. Before Bella had turned me down….

The quiet peacefulness in my head didn't last long. Seth's words kept running through my mind, regardless of how hard I tried to repress them, to push them back and lock them up somewhere in my head. It was impossible, and I knew it. So I did what was easier, giving in and letting the conversation run through my head, even though I knew I would have to make up for it – in pain - later.

'_Billy misses you, too. You know how hard it's been for him, what with Rachel and Rebecca gone. He's lonely.' _ I knew Seth would never say that; he could not be so deliberately mean. Sue'd probably put him up to it. She was a tough woman, and she'd do anything to protect the ones she loved.

And Bella. I wasn't sure if her worrying about me was a good thing. Seth's words repeated themselves in my head. '_She can't be happy without you.' _ I couldn't understand that. She had that bloodsucker now. Hadn't she already gotten everything she wanted? Why couldn't she just be happy with him? Why did she still need me? They were so happy together, unfortunately. Even _I _could see the burning love in her eyes when she looked at him. I had to accept that, no matter how much I wanted to deny it. So where did I come in? Where did I fit into the picture? I knew the answer, deep down, even in my wolf form. I _didn't_ fit. And I also knew that Bella would do whatever she could to jam me in somewhere. Why didn't she just give up? It was impossible, pointless. So why did I want it so bad? How come every time I closed my eyes, I saw that picture: Bella and me. Together. Happy.

Suddenly, I remembered my own words. '_Because there are some things that words cannot express.' _The truth of them overwhelmed me. There was no way to express how I felt for Bella; the way I'd do anything to make her happy, the need to be with her, to see her smile and her blush.

And there was no way to express the pain I felt when I remembered that I could never have her.

I straightened my legs, dragging my head up off the ground and howling at the stars. Sadness, despair, sorrow filled my howl, resounding in the night and echoing through the empty forest.

Almost unconsciously, my legs turned around, carrying me back the way I had come. On their own accord, my paws began running back to Forks. Back to my home. Back to Bella.

*quote from pg. 598 in Eclipse

~fin~

Don't forget to leave Marie comments! ^_^


	4. 2nd Place: JennaLynne

**2****nd**** Place** – _WHAT IT TAKES By_: _JennaLynne_

**Contest Host Review:**

Wow. It takes a lot of literary talent to write a good, convincing fic from Carlisle point of view, and JennaLynne did it beautifully. The writing style, and character work, vocabulary, and overall wording were simply wonderful. It really capture's Carlisle's struggle, but JennaLynne dug deep enough to write it from back where it all started, and she did such a wonderful, amazing job with it!

Congratulations JennaLynne!

----

What It Takes: By JennaLynne

Carlisle POV, Pre-Twilight, (Pre-Everything Actually. You'll see.)

The first scent that assailed my nostrils was that of rotting potatoes. I vaugely remembered burying myself in the pile. My stomach lurched, threatened to revolt. I forced my eyelids open, fighting the dull burn that continued to rage inside my body. Was I dead? I lifted my hand to my cheek. Though it felt different, more durable somehow, I knew it was still real, that I was still a functioning being. How long had it been then? Since that fateful night with the sewer coven?

Three days? More?

Darkness surrounded me, I had no idea what time it was, and my memories were faded. I had a slight recollection of the last conversation I'd had with my father.

"I've discovered…" I struggled with the word, "vampires."

The old man smiled, a look I'd never seen before, twinkling in his eyes. One of pride. "Finally." He murmured. "Alert the town, and go after them." His hand clasped my shoulder, I turned back to him. "I'm glad to see you taking the responsibility." He whispered, and I'd fled, and despite myself, I felt a smile tugging at the corner of my mouth.

I'd done exactly as he'd asked. Gathered an angry mob of humans, and proceeded to stake out the sewer on Thames Street. In the dead of the night, the monster had emerged.

I uttered the fateful battle cry, urging my loyal supporters onwards, forwards into their deaths.

The creature had been old. This much I remembered for certain. His face had held the distinct appearance of exhaustion, and his steps had seemed weakened. But he had run anyway. I chased after him, but as I remembered it, he was impossibly fast. He had a commanding lead over me, and a greater one over everyone else. And then, as abruptly as he'd started running, he'd stopped, turned on the balls of his feet, and bared his teeth at the crowd.

He didn't have the sharp incisors that many myths claimed. But his teeth were dazzling white, and looking incredibly strong. For the first time all night, a wave of fear raced through my system, and I didn't have the time to comprehend anything else before he was attacking me. An ear-piercing scream rang out through the air; I wasn't sure from whom it had been uttered. Perhaps, myself.

My torch fell to the ground, and easily, with his razor teeth, broke my skin, my blood flowed warm and free across the cobblestone street. The others raced forward to save me, and I didn't have the strength to yell to them that I was beyond hope, that they should instead save themselves. The monster turned his focus to them, leaving me for dead in the alley. I could already feel the burning beginning to tingle in my arms and legs. So in an act of pure cowardice, I had crawled into the pile of rotting vegetables, and waited.

Realization hit me now, the irony of what I had become. The very thing my father had dedicated his life to eradicating. The very thing he detested.

I was a vampire.

And as soon as I had admitted it to myself, the gravity of the situation set in. I could not allow myself to be a monster; I would not permit myself to become a danger to the human race. I stood, on shaky legs, finally no longer able to endure the smell of decomposing food. I realized then how much sharper my senses were. I could count the particles of dust floating in the air around me; view every pore on the potato beneath my foot.

I took off, at a pace I'd never felt before. The sheer speed I was traveling at created a breeze, whipped my hair around my face. My foot landed in a puddle, and I caught sight of my reflection. Subconsciously, I stopped, drawn in by the improbable beauty of the creature. It looked like me, but at the same time, didn't. The hair was blonder, lips fuller, skin paler, and cheekbones more defined. And my eyes were a shocking blood red.

As suddenly as I had been distracted by my reflection in the puddle, my attention was grabbed by the dull aching burn in the back of my throat. I touched my tongue to the muddy water on the ground. It mixed with the venom in my teeth, swallowed harshly. Again, I thought for a moment, I might vomit.

I ran, fleeing from the fear of what I had become. I could smell the thick scent of a fire raging nearby, engulfing a wooden barn in hot flames. I ran to it, letting the tongues of fire lick at my skin. There was minimal pain. My white hand turned charcoal black, but I knew, it didn't matter how long I endured it, the fire wouldn't be enough to end my existence. And through the smoke, I smelled the humans approaching, heartbeats accelerated with the excitement of watching the blaze. Their scent was sweeter than that of any food I'd ever tasted, and I was instinctively drawn to it, but at the same time, repulsed by myself, appalled with what I had become. I fought the dry ache in my throat, denied the very core of what now was, and turned for the rear of the building. With an ease that surprised me, I lifted the door off its hinges, threw it behind myself, and vanished yet again.

I found myself a cliff, a height so great I was sure the fall would kill me. Silently, I jumped, launching my body into the endless abyss. And after a moment that seemed like hours, I hit the ground with a dull thud. I flexed my fingers, reached out and touched my face. I muttered an oath, and fled again  
It was when I tried to drown myself that I learned I didn't need to breath. I'd inhaled underwater, as per habit, and swallowed the icy water. It had no affect on me. After hours, I'd surfaced, sputtering up the water, but otherwise completely unscathed.

I'd grown weak with time, wandering in the remotest locations I could imagine. I was impossibly lonely; my pathetic existence huddled in a cave with nothing around but dirt and trees. I longed for a friend, for the simple joy of a touch. I wanted my ears filled with the mundane pleasure of conversation. It occurred to me exactly how much I'd taken for granted. And because there are some things words cannot express, I say only that I lost myself. My existence, and everything I had hoped to become. Vaguely, I wondered if people mourned my loss.

Unable to sleep and alone with my own thoughts for weeks on end, it occurred to me that I might die this way. Pathetic with a thirst for blood, unable to lift a hand to defend myself. My clothing was filthy and tattered, and I considered it quite vain of myself to be wishing for something nicer at a time like this. I knew if I went anywhere near a village I would be unable to deny the thirst, I would satiate the burning.

The rain began to fall then, droplets pounding into the hard earth, staining the ground like an endless fall of grey tears. I emerged from my sanctuary with the simple hope of using the precipitation to wash some of the filth that had adorned itself on my body. It drenched me completely, washing the blackness from my pale face. With my peripheral vision, a caught sight of a deer grazing on the freshly wet grass. I lunged without thought, its simple heartbeat and smell in my weakened state had overpowered my mind. I snapped the poor creature's neck, draining it of its life force in less than a moment.

I stared at the dead animal for a moment, wrestling internally with my conscience.

I had killed.

This fact was irrefutable. But had I not eaten venison in my former life? I was sure that the strength had returned to my body, that I would be able to survive off animal blood as opposed to human. I sat on the ground, the rain continued to pound on my head, consumed now by the possibilities my future held. I didn't have to be the monster I believed myself to be. Was there a chance I could still pursue the things I had loved? Was there a place for someone like me among books and science? With the birth of my new philosophy, my new start on life, I decided it was time to find out.

I was going to travel to France.

Because I knew in my soul, I wasn't a monster. I'd do whatever it took to prove it.

~fin~

Don't forget to leave JennaLynne comments ^_^


	5. 1st Place: Yami416

**1****st**** Place** – _BREAKING BEAUTY By_: _Yami416_

**Contest Host Review:**

This fic is really quite spectacular. The minute I read it I knew it was going to be on of the top places. No one much seems to write Fanfiction about this period in Breaking Dawn, but it was amazing.

The wording and characterization going on in this fic work so well, and Rosalie is expressed so clearly through it. It shocked me at how evil and calculating Rosalie was in this fic, yet it was written in such a way that you could almost see her, although twisted, point of view.

There are almost, if you would excuse the pun, no words to express how wonderfully I love, especially the end of this fic. It really is deserving of 1st place!

Congratulations Yami416!

[ I think the shallow nature of Rosalie Hale is beautiful only because it's so unbearably honest. She keeps no lies to herself. It's the same rash and bold nature of her husband only accompanied by her conceited, egotistical qualities. ]

(ROSALIE'S P.O.V.)  
"I'm not sure...." she whispered, rubbing her temples as she sat beside Jasper. "It's like Bella is on the other side of a thick haze...I can't see her well." I folded my arms over my chest and turned to look at my father figure.  
"Really Carlisle? Pregnancy?" I didn't put as much effort into not sounding condescending; not as much effort as I should have. Throughout the entire conversation the only word that had registered in my mind was 'pregnancy'.  
"It's the only plausible explanation right now, Rosalie." A white hot emotion surged through me, one that caused Jasper to look up in shock.  
"Must she get everything I've ever wanted?" I hissed angrily. Emmett placed his shoulder on my hand, trying to calm me down. It did, though the mitigation was infinitesimal. He'd unintentionally reminded me that she did not have him. Emmett was all mine and she was spending forever with Edward.  
My grimace grew less pronounced. Edward didn't deserve me anyway.  
"I don't think that's the case, Rose," Esme said sweetly. "The offspring might..." She trailed off, thoughtful. It was unreasonable for Esme to be on...Bella's side. Hadn't Esme died grieving for the one child she'd labored for? Didn't she feel an ounce of the raw jealousy and agony I was?  
"Are you sure you can't see anything?" Carlisle asked Alice again. I fought the urge to wish death upon Bella and settled for rolling my eyes. If the child died, which ultimately meant the death of the mother, she would have nothing instead of everything. As sick as it was, the possibility made me feel much better than Emmett's comforting hand.  
"I'm trying Carlisle. It's impenetrable...." Jasper was still staring at me, his mouth slightly agape. How could he be surprised? Edward flaunted what a shallow pool my mind was... it was common 'knowledge' in this household. I turned on my heel and started up the stairs at a human pace, knowing the amount of short-lived attention I'd receive. Emmett hesitated before coming after me, probably to give his family an exasperated look. Once I was at the top of our grandiose spiral staircase I darted to our bedroom at an inhuman rate. When Emmett finally reached our closed door, I was standing in front of my large mirror, admiring the curves of my body and subconsciously looking for imperfections.  
"Rose..." he began in his husky but still melodic voice. I ignored him and became lost within my beauty; the way my blonde hair twisted and curled in all the right places and the gorgeous shade of topaz that accompanied said hair. Did I always have a small pout on my lips when I was furious? Flawless.... Even the angry furrow on my eyebrows was to die for.  
As I watched my appearance, a new reflection joined mine. There was a wry smile on my husband's face as he slipped his large arms around my tiny waist.  
"It's not like Bella planned this pregnancy..." he joked lightly. "It was completely unexpected."  
"As is everything else she holds dear in her life." I snapped. Humanity...the ability to age and bear children... and now she had a child to bear! Bella Swan...Bella Cullen...just the thought of her, swollen with the fetus I'd always wanted...I stopped breathing. I'd tried so hard to like her- my jealousy had always gotten the best of me- but I'd still tried. Now I wanted nothing more than to watch her squirm beneath my glare again.  
"This isn't Bella's fault."  
"She's the pregnant human," I reminded him with cynicism. Instead of retreating from me, Emmett's arms became tighter, crushing my stone form against his. He kissed my collarbone and pressed his cheek against mine.  
Any other man would've been done with me. Behind my face and body, what was I?  
'Show me a beautiful woman and I'll show you a man who's tired of sleeping with her...' The quote echoed in my mind for a brief moment. I opened my eyes, having not realizing I'd closed them, and looked at my impeccable stature. My conceited and vain nature was something I'd lived with all my life. Rather than loathe myself and try to change, I accepted me and also found someone willing to keep me forever despite it. I was faultless in the matter of my altruistic personality- I was conditioned to be the way I was by my parents.  
Emmett's moist kisses helped me register the situation in my head once more.  
"A baby Em...." There was anguish crippling my lovely voice now. I would've continued but it wouldn't show him the true pain I was experiencing. He could never truly fathom my need for a child because there were some things that words could not express.  
"We don't know that," he reassured, "Because Edward's a vampire the offspring could be a monstrous, deformed sanguinist." Bella always got her way, even when she didn't mean to. The baby would be perfect- just like her life. "The fact that Alice can't see Bella isn't a good sign."  
I horribly hoped Alice was blinded forever.  
Bella's life was a constant thorn in my side ever since she'd stumbled into my brother's Biology class three years ago. She had endangered my family with her tantalizing blood, caused us to move because Edward decided to be self-sacrificing, and engaged us in a newborn war to protect her. What would she drag my loved ones into now?  
My cellphone rang, a melodic bell sound.  
Nothing compared to my voice.  
Emmett let go of my body and sat on our unnecessary bed, watching me with playful eyes. I looked at the small screen as my phone buzzed. The name 'EDWARD' was displayed in large letters but there was no way he wanted anything to do with me. I flipped it open and pressed my ear to it.  
"Hello?"  
"Rosalie?" It wasn't the musical voice I'd been expecting. It was Bella, the last person I wanted to speak to. Emmett's eyes bulged and he reached for the phone immediately. "It's Bella." she continued as if I didn't already know. "Please. You have to help me."  
I didn't have to do anything. I was Rosalie Hale.  
"What do you want?" There was much more venom in my voice than intended.  
"It's Edward. I think... I think he wants to kill our baby." Her voice broke on the word 'kill' and 'baby'.  
"And why did you come to me?" I hissed.  
"Well...you were the first person who I thought of. Please Rosalie. Please."  
"Please what Bella? Help you? Protect you? What do I look like, a security guard?" Emmett continued to reach for my phone but I flailed my hand at him impatiently. She was trying to stifle her sobs now.  
"I have to hurry before he comes back. You're the only one who can help me. Please...I can't let him kill our baby. I can't let him kill him."  
For a moment, an astonishing moment, I didn't matter. 'I can't let him kill him.' Bella's words reminded me of a beautiful baby boy, Vera's Henry... the child that made me decide I needed to continue my bloodline.  
"What...what makes you so sure it's a boy?" I could imagine the beautiful infant, smiling as I cradled it in my arms. A flame of hope flickered within me.  
"Please..." she continued to whisper. "I want him so bad. Don't let Carlisle and Edward take him from me." I looked to Emmett, who was shaking his head, frowning at me.  
"This isn't good," he muttered. "What the hell is she thinking?" He rose swiftly and left the room, probably to speak to Carlisle.  
"Are you there?" she whispered.  
"Yes. Yes Bella, I'm here."  
"Please Rose...help me save my baby." A gorgeous, curly haired boy with dimples...just like Henry...just like Emmett.  
"I'll be there at the airport, waiting for you. I won't let them hurt-" I couldn't say 'your baby'. It was physically painful. "-the baby."  
She didn't notice my infinitesimal pause. So human. She sighed with relief and the sorrow in her voice ebbed.  
"Thank you Rosalie. Thank you so much...thank you..." I could see her sickly, satisfied smile in my head now. "He's coming," she said suddenly. "Bye!" I closed my phone and looked at myself in the mirror again, pondering what I'd just agreed to. Surely my decision would drive a wedge between our family but I couldn't care less at this point. I was nearly desperate- manic- to hold a child. Any child.  
A child I could call my own.  
This 'baby' growing within Bella- surely it would kill her as it fed it's expanding mass. There was no doubt in my mind that it was lethal, dangerous. I reached for a brush to comb my hair, assured that Bella would die for her spawn. I didn't even have to hope for it- it would be natural....  
Like breathing air.  
Like being beautiful.

~FIN~

Don't forget to leave Yami reviews! ^_^


End file.
